going_into_the_darkfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
'''Pilot '''is the 1st episode in the series. Plot synopsis Two months after the mysterious Ace Martinez and his mother come to the small town of Devils Grove, the most popular girl in school, Veronica Shaw, dies in a mysterious way, seemingly mauled with organs missing and left hung in a tree. While resident perfect girl and Veronica's friend, Charlotte Walker, who has her own secrets, immediately tries to befriend Ace, he befriends Dylan Everhart, resident outcast, instead. Appearances * Charlotte Walker * Dylan Everhart * Ace Martinez * Veronica Shaw * Skylar Merritt * Rose Sinclair * Samuel Walker * Lucas Grey * Patrick Wilson * Liam Cohn * Spencer White * Tessa Ronchester * Elena Martinez * Carrie Everhart * Melissa Everhart * Mason Everhart * Lucinda Brentwood * Taylor Nixon * Alice Bower * Molly Romero * Scarlett Grey * Mr Shaw * Mrs Shaw * Guy About Spoiler's Ahead ! ! Act One The episode begins with Veronica, Charlotte, Skylar, and Rose are having a sleepover in Veronica's room. They talk about guys and it's discovered that Veronica knows a secret about Charlie and a certain boy, Sky is in love with Charlie's brother Sam, Veronica is sleeping with a guy named Liam, and a guy named Patrick creeps Rose out about wanting to hook up with her. Sky asks is Veronica is sleeping with the coach and she doesn't deny it, but Rose doesn't seem happy about it. The lacrosse players show up outside the window including Lucas, Sam, Patrick, Liam, and Spencer. They ask the girls to come out for a party in the woods and Veronica says they'll go, even when she said they weren't going before. Veronica makes a joke about Sky's weight, mentioning a diet then offering her a dress that Sam will love. Next is a drunk Tessa partying at the woods party with people surrounding her, as she drinks wildly. She lifts her shirt up and we cut to Veronica sitting in a car with Liam laughing at her phone which is playing this scene on a loop. Liam wants to hook up with Veronica again, but she says she only needed him to make the video untraceable. Veronia goes inside and greets her little white dog, Angel, as she says that wine will be her best friend tonight. She goes upstairs, getting changed into her pajamas and says that Tessa is on her way to stardom. She hears a noise and goes through her house, thinking it's Liam. She gets texts from Liam that suggest he's in her house, to which she's not happy about. There are no breeches in the security, but she grabs a baseball bat and goes around her house, yelling to Liam, who she believes is in her house. She opens the door to outside to peek out and Angel runs out. Liam texts her back, revealing he's not actually in the house. She goes outside to find Angel, going out the gate into the woods, where Angel ran out into. She calls for her dog and hears growling and noises. She goes towards the animal calling to Angel. The thing jumps at her and attacks her. She makes it to her backyard, closing the gate and running into the yard. The thing breaks down the gate and attacks her again, hurting her leg. She gets away and gets inside, closing the door behind her. She falls and stumbles for her phone, texting a group convo to 'Golden Boy' and 'Golden Girl', trying to say help but texts gibberish with the blood all over messing her up. The thing breaks down the door and goes towards her as she crawls on the floor back, begging it. It jumps at her as she screams. Act Two We start with going back to the beginning of summer. Ace and his mother Elena are in their car driving into town. Ace sees the town sign and how someone vandalized the name to spell out 'Devils Grave'. Ace finds this unsettling. They speak of Aces father, and Ace acts as if he's dead as Elena reminds him he's not. Ace seems bitter of how his fathers a detective that travels the world and who he hasn't seen in 2 years. Elena says they're there to have a new life. They arrive at the house and Ace checks out the houses around them. He sees Dylan, who walks outside to get the mail. They nod at each other and Dylan goes inside. Dylan goes into the kitchen to talk to Carrie, his step-mother, about his dad working all the time, as his sister, Melissa, and his baby half-brother, Mason, sit at the table. Mel asks if the new boy is cute and Dylan tells her to look for herself. Carrie asks them to help make cookies before the Walkers do, but Dylan says they're probably already on it. Then, Charlie shows up at the Martinez house and meets Ace and Elena. She gives them cookies and they invite her in. Elena tells Ace he needs to make friends, but Ace says people that nice in a town called Devils Grove are probably controlled by the Devil. Elena makes Ace talk to her anyway. The three sit in the living room talking, and Elena gives Charlie tea, to which she notices something weird about. Elena says it's a special herb and Charlie mentions that her aunt owns a herb shop. Elena asks what her parents do and Charlie tells them that they're not dead but not around. Elena and Ace go to the kitchen to talk, and Charlie looks at the tea suspicious, knowing somethings up. Elena and Ace discuss how she's not a vampire but Ace thinks she could be anything, like a hunter. Elena says this isn't their old town and Ace goes to his room. Ace walks through town and sees the herb shop with Charlies strange aunt Lucinda inside, who looks crazy. He goes towards the 'Grove Grill'. Veronica, Rose, Sky, Charlie, Sam, Liam, and Spencer sit at a table in the grill talking. Veronica rants about how much she hates Taylor. Patrick suggests that Veronica is a bitch and Veronica reminds him about secrets and how she knows a lot of them, and that if she had a reason, she would let them loose. She then says that Charlie could destroy Taylor if she wanted, and Liam says that she wouldn't because she's a saint. Veronica notices a look between Liam and Charlie. Ace walks in and Veronica says he's sexy. Charlie says she brought cookies over and the others aren't surprised. Veronica said less guys would fall in love with her if she wasn't that nice. Charlie calls him over but he swerves them and goes to sit somewhere else, beside Dylan. Ace and Dylan talk about why Ace is sitting with Dylan instead of with the populars, when Dylan would kill to sit with them. Ace says they aren't his crowd and Dylan says their everyone's crowd in this town. Dylan says if he was gonna use anyone to avoid Charlie, he's the best choice because they've been neighbors their whole lives and haven't spoke much. Ace realizes that Dylan likes Charlie and Dylan says it doesn't matter because Veronica would never let Charlie talk to a loser and Veronica controls everything in this town. Act Three Ace and Dylan sit in the library near the end of summer. Dylan is looking at all these different classic books, saying school starts in a week and they need to start studying. Ace asks why they're friends and Dylan says if Ace sat with the populars at the start of summer, he would be their friend to which Ace agrees it's a good thing then. Dylan goes back to the shelves to look for To Kill a Mockingbird. He runs into Charlie, who reads him a twilight quote. Dylan says he prefers To Kill a Mockingbird and Charlie says it's good but the innocent guy dies and it's not a happy ending. Dylan is surprised she read it and she says a quote from the book about not understanding people until you walk in their shoes. Ace is listening to the conversation with super hearing. Charlie says that in Twilight they get to live forever together, to which Dylan says they were boring vampires who ate people. Charlie shows interest in witches and magic and says he should come to her aunts shop. They make jokes about stereotypes and Dylan is there because he's a geek and is surprised that she can read as she's a cheerleader, to which she replies about him being a lacrosse player who isn't dumb. Charlie says people don't pay attention to the important, and Dylan says he always says that. Charlie asks if he's going to the woods party, saying he should, and bring Ace. Dylan says he'll try to sneak past his dad, the enforcer. She says he'll manage and she leaves. Ace looks worried, as he heard the whole conversation. Later that week, Dylan is ready for the party in his room. He calls Ace, but Ace says he has to cancel, to which Dylan freaks out about. Ace tells him he'll be fine and tells him not to wear a dress shirt and to mess up his hair, and he hangs up. Dylan sighs and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt to change. Ace holds a bag of chairs and Elena asks if he's sure he can do this alone. Ace tells her that she's more controlled so she should turn in the basement. After last month, they both can't turn down there because he almost hurt her and he doesn't want to. Ace makes his way to the mayors cellar in the woods and prays that the kids in the woods aren't near the cellar. Act Four Sky, Charlie, Veronica, and Rose walk through the woods in their dresses, after the sleepover. Veronica jokes about it being a full moon and werewolves, scaring Sky. The guys jump out and scare the girls. They go towards the music and lights. Dylan arrives to the party after hearing something in the woods. He sees Charlie and Luke talking and he looks disappointed. Tessa drinks from the keg, starting to get very drunk. Melissa walks up to Dylan and talks about Tessa. They're both surprised to see each other at the party, her assuming Ace brought him and him saying that he's there alone. Dylan suggests they stop Tessa but Mel says she doesn't want to get on Tessa's bad side. Veronica goes towards Tessa, pulling out her phone. Mel calls Veronica a world class bitch then goes for a drink. Dylan tries to go after her but gets swarmed by the crowd. Charlie goes to him and gets him a drink, to which he drinks but doesn't like. He's trying to be cool but Charlie says he can spit it out, to which he does. They question the dangers of the party and how a bunch of drunk kids around a fire isn't a good idea. Charlie asks him to go for a walk, and they do. Melissa accidentally runs into Taylor, who's with her sidekicks Molly and Alice. Taylor is very mean to Melissa, talking about how her mothers dead and she's just a baby. Mel leaves, about to cry. Scarlett watches, angry. Luke goes up to her and they talk about Taylor, Scarlett showing her clear hate for Taylor and says that Luke needs to control her. Luke says he doesn't control her, and Scarlett says Taylor's gonna get that smug look knocked off her face. Mel hears this and smiles. Dylan and Charlie walk and talk through the woods, away from the party. They talk about their family lives and how Charlie feels bad that she chooses not to see her mom when Dylan can never see his again. Dylan says she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do. Charlie changes the subject, telling Dylan that Ace is in fact here after he tells her he's not. Ace is walking through the woods carrying chains over his shoulder. Dylan goes after him and Charlie follows, trying to stop Dylan. Act Five Patrick leads Scarlett over to a tree and they start making out. She asks him to stop but he won't. Melissa comes by and stops him and makes him leave. Scar thanks Mel and Mel thanks her in return for saying that stuff about Taylor. They decide to walk home. Dylan and Charlie go to Ace. Ace tells them that they need to leave as Dylan is confused about the chains and why he lied. Ace runs. Charlie stops Dylan from following and says they need to go. Dylan says he'll meet her back at the party. As Ace runs, his bones start to break. He falls and looks to the full moon scared as his eyes turn gold and his canine teeth retract out of his gums. Dylan hears Ace yelling and is about to chase after him, but Charlie stops him again. Dylan says that he's his best friend and he could be hurt. Charlie says that's noble of him and she's sorry but she waves her hand over his face and says something in Latin. Dylan looks confused before he faints. Charlie apologizes and says she'll be back and runs off. Scarlett and Melissa make it to Mel's house. Scar hugs her and thanks her again. They both hope that Scarlett has nothing better to do again and they can hang out again. Charlie walks through the woods cautiously looking for Ace. He realizes he was going to the Grey cellar and runs to it. She gets attacked by a wolf and she rolls onto the ground. She realizes it's Ace and tries to calm him down but he growls. She runs and he chases after her. She gets to the cellar and sees a lock. She waves her hands over it, saying something in Latin, and it opens. She goes down the stairs and inside the cellar. She sees a jail cell inside and she runs into the corner, waiting. She hears Ace coming down. He smashes into the wall and goes towards her growling. Charlie throws him into the cell with the wave of a hand and closes the cell doors. She wraps the chains around the door. Ace jumps at the gate and Charlie stumbles back but he's stuck. Dylan lays in bed, texting Charlie. Dylan doesn't remember much of what happened and thinks he got drunk. Charlie mentions Veronica not answering texts but assumes she's okay because she always is. Melissa walks in and questions Dylan's dopey smile, to which Dylan says it's none of her business. He thanks her for ditching him and she makes a sarcastic comment about hanging out with her brother being a blast. She tells him that she made friend with Scarlett Grey, and he is surprised. She leaves and he goes to bed, as the link to the video of Tessa pops up on his computer, saying 'Watch me'. Ace walks up in the cellar, curled up in a ball, naked. Charlie walks in and asks what happens to his clothes, acting casual about the situation. He is worried and asks how she knew. She said she had a hunch besides the part where he transformed in-front of her. He asks if she invited him on purpose, she nods, he asks if she's gonna tell anyone, she shakes her head, he asks if she's scared. She unlocks the door and throws him the clothes. He thanks her and she says that they're friends now. Mr and Mrs Shaw arrive home, calling out to Veronica, who's not answering. They see wine in the kitchen and don't look happy. They continue calling for her. Mrs Shaw goes looking for her and friends a bloody hallway with Veronica's phone in the midst. Mrs Shaw walks towards the open back door, nervously, along the blood. Angel casually walks inside, scaring her. She walks outside and sees Veronica's dead body hanging in a tree. She screams. Notes & trivia * Dylan has read To Kill a Mockingbird 4 times. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}